


In The Mirror Of My Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Loki how he sees him</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mirror Of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore Ironfrost but I had a change of heart, I'm not promising that after this one there will be more, just that I felt like writting another one I really don't think I will write this pairing again I prefer my main ship. So here is my attempt at an Ironfrost bodyworship fic, Tony will be body woripshing Loki. Thank you to all you left kuods on my first Ironfrost by the way, I really appericate it, good to know that when I venture outside the Thorki ship it works out. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki was getting ready for bed, brushing his hair as he looked into the full length mirror of their bathroom. He was wearing his favorite silk black pajama it had long sleeves and pants of the same length.

The bathroom door was open and as Loki was finishing brushing his hair he felt Tony wrap his arms around his waist.

"Anthony" Loki said with an acknowledging grin. "Loki" Tony replied moving some of Loki's hair aside planting soft kisses on the side of his neck.

Loki put his brush down just long enough for Tony to turn him around, now looking into their bedroom Loki noticed that it was filled with candles. "What's the occasion?" Loki asked. "Occasion?" Tony asked not sure what Loki meant.

"Well let's see, it's not my birthday, it's not your birthday, it's not a holiday that I know of….so….what did you do? Did you touch something you weren't suppose to….such as let's say my scepter?" Loki asked.

"Well, I was going for your "scepter" just not that one you were thinking about" Tony said kissing Loki's neck. "Very funny" Loki said.

"I'd never jest when it comes to your "Scepter" it's serious business" Tony said now leading Loki to their bed. Loki gave him a smirk in response as he let Tony lay him on their bed.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Tony began to undress Loki and then himself. Now they were both bare and exposed. Tony leaned forward, letting his fingers roam in Loki's hair as if he was touching gold.

Loki gazed deeply into Tony eyes wondering what exactly he was doing. Tony then began to pepper Loki with kisses, letting his hands roam on Loki as he did so.

Loki closed his eyes savoring the moment, he then gasped softly as he felt Tony touch him between his legs.

Tony kept touching him and sucked on his neck softly breathing in his ear, "Do you see how I see you? In the mirror of my eyes you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, I love you so much baby" Tony said as he slipped a finger inside Loki who moaned softly.

"Anthony, what did we say about calling me baby?" he moaned a little louder as he felt a second finger. "Couldn't help myself, honey" Tony breathed on his ear moving his fingers deeper causing Loki to moan his name.

"Anthony, oh…I love you…" he moaned softly as Tony slipped himself between his legs."I love hearing you" Tony moaned as they began to move together.

Tony planted smoldering kisses all over his body, as Loki flipped them over and kissed him with hunger. They reached their climax together, riding it out till they came down from their high.  

"Oh that was….wow…." Loki said trying to regain his breathing. "You are a wow to me too" Tony said kissing Loki's heart. Loki smiled and nuzzled against Tony as they let sleep take over. He was smiling now thinking, yes I do see myself in your eyes and I love it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
